Small objects such as integrated circuit (IC) and IC package are marked in different ways for inspection and identification. One of the popular ways for marking ICs is laser marking. During marking, the accuracy of the mark becomes critical due to constraint of the available area and increasing demand for characters to be marked. In many occasions where ICs require second marking, the area and location for second marking is even more constrained because of the presence of the first mark. Thus, precise and accurate marking positioning is very important in order to maintain the integrity of the mark with respect to the first mark.
An object may fail marking inspection in at least three ways. First is wrong marking. Second are cosmetic defects in the markings. And third is that the marked characters are offset or out-of-position from the desired location. This happens when the object is not properly positioned and at the same time the marking apparatus fails to correct the marking position.
The increasing demand for throughput and miniaturization of IC requires a new generation of handlers or handling systems being able to deliver high outputs at barely zero equipment assist. Therefore, there is an imperative need to have an apparatus that enables precise marking and placement. This invention satisfies this need by disclosing a precise marking and placement apparatus and method of using the same. Other advantages of this invention will be apparent with reference to the detailed description.